vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gabriel (To Aru)
Summary Archangel Gabriel is an archangel that appears in the Toaru Majutsu no Index main storyline. Being a divine entity and classed as an archangel, makes Gabriel one of the most powerful characters in the story. In fact, Gabriel is called The Power of God and according to Kaori, Gabriel rules over the symbol of water which is its attribute, and is the guardian of the moon, the governor of blue, and the protector of the rear side. Gabriel first appeared possessing the body of the female Russian magician Sasha Kreutzev and calling itself Misha (due to its attributes getting mixed up with Michael's because of the distortion of the world's laws). This incident was possible because Kamijou Touya unwittingly casted down the archangel from Heaven through its large collection of occult items in an event called Angel Fall, which also switched out the appearances of almost all humans. Gabriel was later more properly summoned by Fiamma during World War III to protect his flying fortress, the Star of Bethlehem, but the archangel was still weakened by the distortion mixing its water attribute with Michael's fire. Ultimately, Gabriel was sent back to Heaven by Kamijou Touma after defeating Fiamma. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A, 4-C with Astro in Hand | 6-C, 4-C with Astro in Hand | Likely 6-B, likely higher, 4-C with Astro in Hand Name: Gabriel, The Power of God, Misha Kreutzev Origin: Toaru Majutsu no Index Gender: None, depicted to have an androgynous body Age: Likely thousands of years old (One of God's Archangels) Classification: Archangel Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, stamina, durability and endurance, water manipulation, limited ice manipulation, reality-warping, resistance to soul, mind attacks and dimensional slicing attacks, manipulation of celestial bodies, flight/levitation, weather manipulation/control (via Astro In Hand), Regeneration (High to Low - Godly; regained its physical body after exploding into pure energy as its essence/consciousness was still intact, it's uncertain if it would actually need that energy to do so), Immortality (Types 3 and 4), negation of sixth/supernatural senses Attack Potency: At least Mountain level (could match Kanzaki in combat, wings were stated to be able to flatten mountains), Star level with Astro in Hand | At least Island level (Vaporized a mountain), Star level with Astro in Hand | Likely Country level (was going to melt all the ice at the North Pole and cause a 2000 km wide phreatic explosion just to restore its wings), likely higher, Star level with Astro in Hand Speed: High Hypersonic (Vastly superior to Mjölnir), Massively Hypersonic reactions/close combat speed (vastly superior to Gunha) Lifting Strength: Class Y with Astro in Hand Striking Strength: Class XKJ with Astro In Hand (should be comparable to characters like Fiamma and Awiass) Durability: City level | Island level | Country level, likely higher (regeneration, immortality, and intangibility make it difficult to kill) Stamina: Nigh-Infinite, superior to about 80-90% of the characters in the verse Range: At least dozens of Meters, unknown with Astro in Hand (can control heavenly bodies, rearranging the stars in the sky) | Hundreds of Meters, unknown with Astro in Hand | Likely thousands of Kilometres, unknown with Astro in Hand Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Fairly intelligent, its power doesn't really require it to think Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: -'Water Snake:' Gabriel chants an incantation and forms several serpentine columns of water taken from a nearby source to strike an enemy like a a sword. -'Water Wing' (水翼 Suiyoku): Gabriel can make hundreds of 50 to 70 meter length crystalline wings made out of water that radiate from its back like a peacock, each of them capable of destroying a mountain with a single swing. The wings can be used as a projectile. Gabriel can also throw and retracts its wings at hypersonic speeds making it appear to be a machine gun. If destroyed, the archangel can recreate them using water. To obtain the water needed for this purpose if there's no body of water nearby, it can melt ice and snow or use water vapor in the air. * Divine Judgment: If Gabriel infuses telesma on the water wings from end to end, each wing can gain enough power to flatten a mountain and destroy a city. -'Astro In Hand' (Tentai Seigyo (Asutoro in Hando), lit. "Heavenly Body Control"): Gabriel manipulates the movement of celestial bodies, which can be used to turn day into night. It can destroy a planet or star by stopping its natural rotation. This will halt aquatic movement in oceans and funnels most of the water towards the North and South poles. With little to no water in the equator and surrounding longitudes, the 'sea level' becomes non-existent and deprives natural land heights of oxygen, as well as removing precious ozone higher up. Without a barrier from solar radiation in the area, the equator becomes inhospitably hot and dry. North and South poles become a bulge of slowly-evaporating water while incredible heats in the equator shift deep rifts and cause sporadic and powerful earthquakes. * God's Purge: Also called Sweep. After moving the celestial bodies in the sky, Gabriel uses the lights of the moved stars as a magic array, and turns each star in the sky into arrows of fire that rain down upon its target. The spell is casted in several waves, each one made of up to eleven consecutive shots of tens of millions of fire arrows, with about 30 seconds of lag between them as Gabriel prepares the next wave. This spell is capable of turning an entire planet into ashes upon finishing the activation. '-Messenger of God:' As a messenger angel Gabriel is good at manipulating information. It can use this ability to obscure sixth senses of premonition and intuition, forcing the enemy to rely only on the five normal physical senses, as anything else will be useless against Gabriel. '-Ice Sword:' It can create a sword of ice using hydrogen in air, which was strong enough to fight and resist the attacks of the sword of the artificial angel Kazakiri Hyouka. Others Notable Victories One Piece One Piece Notable Losses Notable Draws Key: Angel Fall | World War III | Pure Archangel Category:Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Angels Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Weather Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Hax Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4